


Dear Diary Memories

by DieRosenrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I am still sorry, i was a kid, i was emotional, this is from 2013 ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/pseuds/DieRosenrot
Summary: Everyone feels the need to, sometimes, write down their best memories into a diary. Hanji barely had time to do so, but after that night, all she wanted was to imortalize that moment in words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in 2013 and found just now, so I made a few changes and boom. I'm sorry for any mistakes and how silly it is, but still... I hope y'all enjoy it!

Hanji walked slowly to the commander's office, knocking twice before entering the room. The man was sitting in his chair, looking at a bunch of paperwork over a messed up table and listening to a soft music, provided by a phonograph.

"Excuse me, Captain. Can we talk?" she asked in a low voice, revealing her tiredness.

"Hanji", he lifted his head toward her and smiled. His look was as tired as hers, with dark circles around his eyes and a blond beard growing. "Why do you keep this formality with me? Yes, we can talk. Close the door, please". Erwin took a sip of his black coffee while staring at her.

"Sorry", she started "I just had to deliver you more paperwork. I finished my report from the last mission". She walked a few steps foward and put the pile of paper over the table, sighing. "You look terrible"

The man laughed, shaking his head a bit. "Thank you, it's my new visual", he answered, making the scientist chuckle. "And thank you for your work".

Hanji nodded and stayed still for a moment of silence.

"... Why are you listening to fancy music?", she asked looking at the phonograph. "Won't this make you sleep over your desk?"

"The name is waltz. It calms me down"

"I hate it"

"Why?", the captain frowned as she had cursed his own family.

"Once a guy took me to dance, when I was 15. It was a disaster."

Erwin chuckles and stood up, comming closer to her. "I thought it was easy for girls, since it is the man who leads the dance."

"I'm not exactly good at girl's stuff."

"Hm... I'll teach you how to dance, then", he said in a smile and walked to the phonograph to start the music all over again.

"What?! No, no way! I'm going to my room", as Hanji tried to run away, she felt a large hand softly holding her arm and turning her around. In half a second, she found herself way too close to the captain, looking at his eyes. "Please... I really can't dance"

"That's why I'll teach you. Now, relax. It's gonna be fun", the blond whispered as took off her jacket, throwing it on a chair. He pulled the woman by her waist and pulled her close, almost touching her body with his own. Erwin held her left hand with his right one and rested her left one to his shoulder. Then, his feet started to slowly move. "One, two, three. One, two, three", he whispered in rythim.

Hanji didn't know where to hide her blushed face, so decided to look down only at the man's chest. She was shaking a bit as trying to follow the steps, but end up stepping on his feet several times. "A-ah.... S-sorry. I really...-"

"Shh... It's ok", his voice was deep and tender as he whispered into her ear. "Spin."

"Wha-", she was gently pushed away and spun around her own axis. Her face was bright red when she was pulled again closer to him. The dim light in the room made it easier for her to focus on his moves, but she was also too aware of his touches, caressing her waist. She closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling her muscles relaxing as she danced, leaning closer to her partner incounsciously.

"You're doing it right", Erwin smiled, looking deeply into her face and nowhere else.

"Idiot", she mumbled, resting her tired head on Erwin's chest. Even if they were close friends, it was hard for Hanji to not treat him as her superior, for they were always working. They barely remembered the last time they went out for ice cream or had lunch together in a restaurant other than the Survey Corps'.

For the last two minutes of music, Hanji wished that this moment could last forever, not because she had learned how to waltz, but because Erwin was her teacher. She'd always felt strange around him, always asked herself what could that be and never imagined that it could be a crush; but dancing with her Captain Handsome was like a dream. _"I'm screwed"_ , she thought.

"E-Erwin...", the brunette mumbled as the music faded away and another started. They were no longer dancing, but still really closer to each other. "... You have work to do"

"I can finish it tomorrow. Stay with me tonight"

"Yes, Captain."</p>

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it was way too silly asdfghjklç but please please please tell me what you think on the comments! It's gonna be really important to me!
> 
> It's been years since I don't write something and I really wanna do it again, so please help me see my mistakes and improve myself!
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
